facadefandomcom-20200213-history
Trip
Trip is one of three main characters in Facade. He is 30 years old, has blond hair, and wears a green top with grey trousers. He has green eyes. He is the one who invited the player to spend the evening with them at their apartment. Story Trip was born 30 years ago in a relatively poor family. He mentions that at one point he had to spend 6 months in a shelter, which was a relatively traumatic experience for him. This is the main cause of his obsession for material possessions. It is very easy to tell, when he as at the shelter someone raped him. Some people may think it was someone he met at the shelter, And some think that Trip's father did it. But noone really knows for sure. He went to college along with Grace and the player, possibly developing a lasting friendship with the latter, and proposing to Grace in his senior year of college. He is in an unhappy relationship with his wife, Grace. The game revolves around the two fighting after a party with the player goes wrong. The player can either side with one and cause the other to leave, fix the marriage, or get thrown out. THE TRIP AND GRACE APARTMENT SHOOTING In early 2003 Trip invited Jacksepticeye (who was one of Spiderman's online friends) to talk to him and Grace for a while, but he shoves Jack out which made him call Spiderman up to shoot up their apartment. Later Spiderman came into Trip's apartment disguised as Dan and he gathered all the guns when Trip was arguing with Grace in the kitchen. Later when Grace told Spidey she loved Vince who he shot down in front of her with a Glock pistol, he pulls out a sniper rifle and shot Grace in the head which allowed Trip to call security before he is gunned down by Spidey. when security came they were likely to be gunned down by Spiderman armed with a MAC 10, but one of them survived being kicked in the face by Spiderman before he died hours later. Personality Trip is friendly towards the player during the beginning of the game, and is relatively tolerant to the player's actions; for example, if the player says obscenities, he may attempt to laugh it off by saying "you're never afraid to push our buttons" or "you are not afraid to test my patience" or " you're crazy you know that". It is implied by Grace that he is a very controlling and even manipulative person as she states that he manipulated her into marrying him. Endings If you are rude in any way to him, (say melon, curse words) he shall eject you from the house, obtaining one of six bad endings. Constantly mentioning Maria will cause him to eject you from his house. Behaving erratically (ie running around the apartment) and actively avoiding his or Grace's questions will also cause him to eject you. Insulting him right at the beginning will cause him to slam the door in your face. Trivia * Trip is stated to be 30 years old, which means he was 20 when he married Grace. * Trip is infamous for getting furious over seemingly trivial things, such as the word Melon. * Grace could release info about Trip going to "crappy sports bars", angering him. * Trip could be considered an antagonist due to his ability to eject the player from the apartment, effectively ending the game. * It could be implied that Trip has a small penis, supported by the fact that he rarely has sex with Grace, if at all. * If you speak to him in another language, he will immediately eject you from the house. *Trip will sometimes ironically remark that he is a big fan of European culture. *Trip's actual name is Travis, according to his mother's voicemail; he prefers to be called Trip. *When you call him out about his plans, he'll say "What are you saying?" *Spiderman executed Maria and Vince in front of Trip and Grace. Category:Cheaters Category:Main Characters